


Side Dish

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was trying to be jealous, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Dish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by crosstalk on Freestyle II photobook where Jun said he looked at Ohno's pic while drinking sake and Sho joked that Ohno was Jun's side dish.

“So, sake while ogling at Satoshi’s picture, hm?” Sho said while climbing to the bed. Both he and Jun just got home after visiting the exhibition and they felt nice and proud, like it was their own exhibition.  
  
Jun chuckled. He helpfully lifted the blanket so Sho could slip in properly despite the complete darkness of their room. Once Sho was settled, he automatically shifted closer. Then, he answered, “He was a nice side dish.”  
  
Sho pulled Jun even closer, getting comfortable. A nice little smile was tugging the corner of his lips on the reference of his own words, “He was?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jun pulled the blanket up to their necks. They’re facing each other and arms started to sneak their way to their reserved place; Jun’s on Sho’s waist and Sho’s reaching to Jun’s back. Jun hummed, continuing the conversation, “Premium material. A high class side dish.”  
  
Sho snorted a laugh. His eyes were closing and he pressed his lips on the top of Jun’s head, “I was trying to be jealous, you know.”  
  
“I know you can’t,” Jun giggled.  
  
“Who knows? Maybe I can,” Sho challenged even though he knew Jun was right; he couldn’t be jealous when it’s Ohno.  
  
“Well, maybe you should,” Jun talked to Sho’s neck. It’s like a second nature for him to tease Sho, really. Even when he’s so close to sleeping, he added just because, “He accompanied me all night long, after all.”  
  
Sho raised one of his eyebrows even though his eyes were still closed, always keen of humoring Jun, “Hm.. then, yeah, maybe I should.”  
  
“Yeah, you should,” Jun nodded faintly. He pressed his cheek to Sho’s chest and Sho’s heartbeat lulled him like nothing else, “I stared at him from every angle, you know. I’ve made a map of his face in my head.”  
  
“Ugh, I can feel the jealousy,” Sho said but it didn’t have even the faintest heat in it.  
  
“And the picture? I put my heart on it,” Jun continued, feeling playful.  
  
Sho played along and pretended to cringe, “Noooo..”  
  
Jun giggled a bit and then continued, still with his husky sleepy voice, “And my love too.”  
  
“Now you should stop, Mister. Love is a strong word,” Sho mocked a frown, “I feel like punching him now.”  
  
“No, you don’t,” Jun laughed.  
  
There’s a short pause that was long enough to make Jun tilt his head to check if Sho was really getting angry. But when he cracked his eyes open, the one that he found was Sho’s knowing grin. Jun slapped Sho’s hip a bit, feeling slightly irritated that Sho teased him back. Sho always found it amusing; how Jun liked to tease him into jealousy but would get terribly panicked when he got jealous for real.  
  
Sho broke into laughter and pecked Jun’s head, “Yeah, yeah, I don’t,” he pinched Jun’s cheek just because he could and then said, “A little bit sad that it wasn’t me who was your side dish instead, though.”  
  
Jun grinned sheepishly, forgetting the short-lived anger, and they settled into the cozy silence. Sho’s fingers were stroking Jun’s hair and Jun was breathing in Sho’s scent.  
  
Then, when Jun was in the brink of falling asleep, suddenly Sho asked, “What kind of side dish would I be?”  
  
“Huh?” Jun wasn’t sure if it’s reality or a dream because it was kind of bizarre.  
  
“Would I be a nice side dish too? Premium material, high class side dish?”  
  
If Jun wasn’t so close to sleep, he might be rolling on the bed laughing. Sho could be that unexpected some times; he couldn’t bring himself to be jealous at Ohno but he was certainly competitive enough to get the itch of wanting to know how well he was in comparison.  
  
“You’d make a really, reeally bad side dish, Sho kun. _Really_ ,” Jun was the president of the tease republic. Vice president, maybe, if Nino was counted.  
  
“Eh??!” Sho inched away to look at Jun’s face but Jun’s strong arms kept him in place. He was almost whining when he asked, “Whyyy?”  
  
Jun giggled. He snuggled closer to Sho, “Because..”  
  
“Because..?”  
  
“Becauuuuuse..,” yeap, president of tease republic. Sorry, Nino.  
  
“Because _what_ , Juuuun?” Sho was getting impatient, so typical of him when his place as Jun’s favorite was at stake.  
  
“Hmm.. should I tell you?” Jun dragged it longer because he was a sadistic tease.  
  
Sho frowned. He tried to pull himself away from Jun again but Jun still kept him in his place. He pouted and huffed, “Fine, don’t tell me. I don’t care anyway.”  
  
Jun hid his chuckle. He let the seconds ticked away in silence and Sho’s act of annoyance.  
  
Then, as Jun had expected, Sho whined again, “Why, Juuuuuun?”  
  
Jun laughed openly. Then, finally, he answered.  
  
“Because you, Sho san, is always the main dish.”  
  
Sho felt his cheeks turning deep red. He didn’t expect it at all but it gave him a warm, fluffy sensation that melted him into a puddle of goo. He still managed to mock Jun, though, “You’re such a sap, Matsumoto Jun.”  
  
“You love me anyway,” Jun grinned.  
  
Sho wanted to say no but his fast heartbeats had given him away anyway. He wanted to return it with a joke like _eat me then_ or something alike but he knew it was not the right time for a dirty joke like that. He could use it later, he thought. As soon as they’re both up the next morning, most probably.  
  
But right then, he’s content with Jun giggling in his arms, savoring the heat of his cheeks. So, in the end, he just ducked his head down, bit Jun’s nose a bit, and mumbled, “Well, can’t say that I don’t.”  



End file.
